Event logs on computers serve the purpose of telling the computer operator what the state of the system was just before an event occurred. In this way, the computer operator can determine what caused an event, such as a malfunction, to occur and thereby aid in correcting the problem and preventing it from happening again. Typically, event logs require a good deal of storage to hold the event data and the results are generally difficult to interpret.
The present invention addresses these issues.